wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forces of Keb
The Regiments of Keb are regularly stationed on the battle-moons of Keb, surrounding the Necron Sept of Keb who overran their world when they emerged from its core almost a hundred years ago. As their homeworld of Keb was originally a feudal world on the edge of known space they still maintain a very medieval outlook on life- the only thing that has changed for them are the weapons they use and the foes they face. Each of the 6 regiments of Keb are from one of the battle-moons of Keb and are under the leadership of nobles from the major families who rule of those moons. The Six Regiments 1st Kebbian Regiment, The Vosan First The Vosan First is an infantry regiment augmented by a heavy complement of air support craft. They are known to be stark silent during combat, saying not a word. While not a drop infantry regiment they do have a platoon of drop troops that are exceptional at serving as spearheads for larger invasions. 2nd Kebbian Regiment, The Iron Wall of Don Ruled by nothing so much as the fear of their lords at home the iron men of the Iron Wall are a stoic and beaten bunch. Still, they are exceptional scouts and employ many rough rider units. Their skill with fieldcraft is second to none and their grim humor about life is quite popular with other regiments. They are a light infantry regiment and often make excursions down to the planet itself. 3rd Kebbian Regiment, The Goads of Ronek The Goads are an armored regiment and often serve in support capacity to those other regiments that need them. They are also responsible for the moon-to-planet artillery shots that causes so much damage against the Sept of Keb. 4th Kebbian Regiment, The Gosalin Crusaders A mechanized infantry regiment designed to be deployed against the heavy forces that Overlord Possibility uses against the people of Keb. They make use of anti-armor weapons and quickly deploy. They are supported by small attached artillery and tank platoons that provide support fire for this self-contained holding force. The regiment is comprised of many pilgrims who ventured to the battle-moon of Gosalin and they have strong ties to the Imperial Cult. 5th Kebbian Regiment, The Ofanian Marines Employed primarily as security forces among the Ofanian ships, the 5th Regiment is primarily a drop regiment. However, they are excptionally skilled at ship-to-ship combat and are said to have boarded a Cairn Class Tombship of the Sept of Keb when it was attempting to break orbit and destroy it from within. 6th Kebbian Regiment, The Sivenite Gift Segregated from the others armed forces of Keb, the 6th Kebbian Regiment is a small but elite fighting force comprised of the persecuted Sivenite culture. These dark-blue haired scholars make some of the finest and brightest soldiers in the Imperium, on par with those produced by the Schola Progenium for the Tempestus Scions (or Storm Troopers in Low Gothic). These elite units are employed surgically, often serving as critical points for battle plans. They are credited with assassinating Lord Never, a Necron Lord from the Sept of Keb, in his own keep on the planet’s surface. Special Units Ofanian Marines Ofanian Marines (not to be confused with the Adaptus Astartes) are specially trained elite soldiers who are masters of boarding and repelling actions in the tight quarters of spaceships. As Ofanian spend most of their lives in the cramped quarters of their spaceships they are exceptionally familiar with fighting in confined spaces and in various kinds of gravity. Sivenite Elites Trained as warrior-scholars, a Sivenite elite is the equal of any Schola Progenium graduate. They are a small force but act as assassins, shock troops, and independent operators. Their intelligence is their greatest weapon and, as such, their motto is “Intelligence is My Sword”- which each Sivenite Elite gets branded upon their chest. Many have been recruited as Inquisitorial henchmen and at least two have been known to have joined the ranks of the Inquisitors themselves. Special Equipment Armor: Almost all soldiers from Keb wear medieval style armor. Most in their infantry & mechanized infantry regiments wear full-plate. This makes them ponderous slow but better armored than your typical guardsmen. This is not standard issue and not provided by the Imperium- it just seems that the community is so invested in their troops that each is given armor before they even take the field. Organization The Forces of Keb are commanded by High Lord Seraphis, Marshal of Kebbian Forces, and Lord General of Keb. He serves as the Imperial Governor for the planet as well and is affiliated with Gosalin he is a deeply spiritual man and he is beloved by his forces. He often takes personal command of the 4th Kebbian Regiment (The Gosalin Crusaders) and is renown for his willingness to keep the Sept of Keb in its place at all costs. Under High Lord Seraphis is the Council of Keb. Each has a high lord on the council (except Gosalin, which has Seraphis) and these leaders all bear the rank of General. They command not just the forces of Keb but also regiments from their respective battle-moons operating elsewhere (as there are a total of 22 regiments from Keb). The council enacts Seraphis’ orders; they are not there to debate with him but to receive orders to pass down. Each of the regiments is commanded by a Lord with the rank of Colonel who is from a noble family (often the head or someone related to the head of the family). A great deal of nepotism occurs in the Kebbian regiments and officer positions are only available to those with the right blood. Appointments are often done as political favors and mission assignments are generally undertaken by political groups for their own purposes. This is because most companies and/or platoons are drawn entirely from various princedoms, fiefs, clans, and minor nation-states that still exist from the days of old Keb (before the Metal Genocide). An example of how this work might go like this: "The Colonel of the 3rd Kebbian Regiment (The Goads of Ronek), Lord Bas’tok’ja’konno’vem’dil is tasked with destroying a new construction project the Sept of Keb has started on the surface. He gathers his Captains and asks for volunteers. Prince Heinrich, Captain of the 3rd infantry company, says he will take his men down so long as Sir Joshua’s artillery company supports them and his son, Duke Hans, gets promoted to Lieutenant for his service in this upcoming campaign. Elector Manfried, the Captain of the 1st infantry, claims seniority and says that his troops will take it- without the support of Sir Joshua’s artillery company, but he requests that his company be refreshed with new chimeras and he be allowed to sell the old ones; keeping the profit for himself to advance his political machinations. Lord Bas’tok’ja’konno’vem’dil decides to take Prince Heinrich up on his offer and “proactively” promotes his son for what will assuredly be an exceptional performance. He orders Sir Joshua to support him, offering the new Chimeras they were just assigned to his company if he does that. Sir Joshua accepts and, later, will trade favors with Elector Manfried to see that his infantry supports Prince Heinrich’s forces AND gets their tanks... so long as Sir Joshua gets something in return." Notable Campaigns The Megakill WAAAGH!: 21st Kebbian Regiment, an off-world expeditionary regiment, contributed soldiers to defend the local space from the Wildstorm Klan of orks. As they were of Vosan stock and were primarily composed of heavy infantry, they were used as front line ground forces against the orks. Many Kebbians died but the WAAGH! was eventually contained and put down. So decimated was the regiment that it was disbanded and later reformed under another name (the 21st is now an Ofanian light infantry regiment). Knight6.png Knight5.jpg Knight4.jpg Knight3.jpg Knight2.jpg Knight1.jpg Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Keb Category:Koronus Expanse